Masai
Masai is the Gramercy Riffs' Main Lieutenant-turned-Warlord. He was played by Edward Sewer and voiced by Charles Parnell. Description Masai wears a black robe and mirrored sunglasses. His authority is unquestioned and feared. In The Film He was informed by the Rogues that the Warriors shot Cyrus and attempts to hunt them down and bring them to justice. He is later told by an eye witness, however, that it was the Rogues who shot Cyrus. He and his gang then travel to Coney Island to apprehend the Rogues and most likely kill them, or at least Luther but not the remaining Rogues. In The Game Before the events of the meeting, Cyrus is seen a few times explaining his plans to Masai, who doesn't seem too enthusiastic about them and fears that the gangs will not come in peace, which he was correct about. Jailbreak Masai orders the Hi-Hats to Warriors turf to start a brawl with the Warriors that would lead to the Warriors deciding to spring Ajax. When the Warriors arrive at the prison, the Riffs meet them there, where they decide to work together to free Ajax and two Riffs that were arrested in the night of the meeting. After Ajax and the two Riffs are free, Swan speaks to Masai about continuing the plan of a unified gang, but Masai insists that dream died with Cyrus. Fighting Ability Masai, like most characters, shares the 2-hit combos as standard grapple moves, with Ajax's rage grapple moves. Like most characters, he uses the roundhouse and tornado kicks as power moves. Unlike most Riffs, he uses the fighting style of Ajax and Snow, and the standard cross-dive, not the flying kick. Quotes * "I... I see the Van Corlandt Rangers' turf." - After Cyrus asks him what he sees * "Who are the Warriors? … There must be some word!... I want them all! I want all the 'Warriors'! I want them alive, if possible. If not? Wasted! But I want them... Send the word!" - Addressing his gang * "We found who we're looking for." - To Swan, when finding the Rogues * "You Warriors are good... real good." - To Swan Trivia * Edward Sewer is listed in the film credits under 'The Riffs'. * In the game credits, the player can control Masai in a fight between the Riffs and the Rogues. * In the minigame Armies of the Night he appears kidnapping Mercy. * In the final scene, where the Riffs show up in Coney in the game, Masai wore a black shirt, like all other Riffs present. However, in the game, he still wore his robe. This was likely done to signify his ranking, similar to altering the appearance of Thurman. * Dennis Gregory is credited as 'Masai' in the film, but Edward Sewer played Masai and he wasn't named until the game. This was possibly a credit for a member of The Masai. * Masai wasn't named until the video game, instead simply being named the "New Cyrus". Gallery Masai-0.jpg masai.jpg|Artwork 8red7TheWarriors3.jpg|Fan art of Masai returning Cleon's do-rag to Swan by NComics Category:Characters Category:Gramercy Riffs Category:Warlords Category:Lieutenants